fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethan Xavier (OmniRealm Warriors)
Ethan is one of the two main protagonists of OmniRealm Warriors 2. He also appears as a boss in ORW1 when a Corrupted version of himself travelled to the past to destroy the original OmniRealm Warriors Stats may be unjustifiable due to the lack of Smashtwig's attention to ORW2, as he focuses on ORW1 more Summary Ethan is one of the two main characters of OmniRealm Warriors 2 and the first member of the XenoRealm Warriors. As a boy he had a normal life in a very new technological age in Hex City, that's until his sophomore year of high school. Suddenly he encounters Wayne, who has been assigned by the Deities (which no one believes in at the time) to investigate an evil energy in the city. Ethan is given a odd stone from Wayne when he decides to help the adult to find out what is going on in his home. The stone, called a Xeno Stone, immediately cracks and explodes into Energy around him. The stone awakens Ethan's Energy, as human's have never used Energy in a very long time and rely on technology. However, Ethan dubs his new found power a Xenotribute instead of just Energy. Now Ethan must, along with his allies, stop a threat they don't even know anything about. But, as complex as problems outside Ethan's ordinary world will get, certain issues from the inside may as well... Personality Ethan is almost like Wayne in his younger years, he can be rude or even just plane bad and creepy at times, but he never has bad intentions and truly has passion more than most others. Appearance Black spikyish hair, pale white skin, and green eyes. Ethan wears a bright green sweater with no hoodie, featuring silver linings along the sleeves and body. Underneath that he does wear a red undershirt, though it's barely seeable above the zipper. Ethan also wears your standard dark blue baggy pants and also sports sliver sneakers with blue lines in an Adidas like pattern Powers and Abilities Name: '''Ethan Xavier '''Age: '''15-18 (Changes throughout series) '''Gender: '''Male '''Height: '''5'7 '''Weight: '''130 lbs. '''Classification: '''Human, XenoRealm Warrior '''Origin: OmniRealm Warriors Tier: 8-B | 8-A | 7-C | 7-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (with Army Knifes), Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight (with Air and Fire Manipulation) Statistics Amplification, Elemental Manipulation Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation (Still can be damaged by it though), Unrealized and Never used Durability Negation (via fire and electricity) Attack Potency: City Block Level '(His Thunder Orb: Fist was calculated to be equal to 70 tons of TNT in a high tech new training room. His normal punches only manage to be about 25 tons) '| Multi-City Block Level '(Fought 3 Arms Omen) '| Town Level '(Fought 7 Arms Omen), '''higher '''with Ember Overdrive '| City Level+ '''(Fought 10 Arms Omen, albeit with help by 4 other comrades. (Consistently) Comparable to Mirage Avatar (52.5 megatons of TNT) and Wayne in his 7-B key, at one point, he was estimated to be 50% stronger than Wayne in his own 7-B key, BY his older self (Though this was when Ember Overdrive was active and that Ethan was using his most powerful Inferno Beam). ''62.4760857087819 Megatons x 1.5 ='' ''93.71412856317285 Megatons of TNT'') | 'Island Level '(Comparable to Omen, who at this time can create a falling meteor to turn Neo Hex City into a crater filled with water '''10.984361733 Gigatons) Speed: Transonic, Massively Hypersonic+ with Lightning Dash (moves at the speed of lightning), Supersonic+ Stone Shards, Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed | Supersonic, Stone Shards faster than before (Should be faster than before) | Supersonic+, Hypersonic '''with Ember Overdrive, Massively Hypersonic+''' with Super Signal (moves at nearly the same speed as Lightning Dash), even Higher '''when using Lightning Dash with Super Signal | Hypersonic+ (Much, much faster than himself in Ember Overdrive from the last key), 'High Hypersonic+ '''with Ember Overdrive, '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''with Super Signal, '''even Higher '''when using Lightning Dash with Super Signal) '| High Hypersonic+ '(almost as fast as previous Key Ember Overdrive), '''High Hypersonic+ '''with Ember Overdrive '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''with Super Signal 'Lifting Strength: Class 5, likely Higher '(Saved a vulnerable Ariana from a truck falling onto her) 'Striking Strength: City Block Level | Multi-City Block Level | Town Level | City Level+ Durability: City Block Level | Multi-City Block Level | Town Level | City Level+ Stamina: High (Can fight on for days) Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with Projectile Specials. '''Long range specials continue up to an unknown amount of range, probably up to '''Hundreds of Kilometers, but beyond Ethan's control and eyesight Standard Equipment: 'Hammerspace Tech, Army Knives, Locket 'Intelligence: Genius (Has thought up ways to prevail against seemingly impossible odds and overpowered abilities through logical analysis. Likes to use the surrounding environment to his advantage, even a bundle of bananas was once an invaluable tool to win against an enemy who was massively much stronger, faster, and more durable than he is (by 10 times); although he needed pointers from Adult Wayne to do so, the execution was done by him and him alone) Weaknesses: 'Takes 'IMMENSE concentration to maintain Super Signal. Ember Overdrive gradually damages Ethan. Tectonic Armor significantly slows Ethan down. His States always restrict a certain type of element. Lightning Dash is useless without a surface for Ethan to jump off of or dash from. All of his Techniques use up Ethan's Energy, once he is out, he cannot use any of them, leaving him only his physical attacks (and Elemental Combat, which doesn't consume EP) Notable Techniques/Equipment: Hammerspace Tech: '''A watch like device that can create a very small portal to a free dimension that stores up to 15 Army Knives for Ethan to pull out of his sleeve. '''Army Knives: A common utility knife designed for many purposes, Ethan is very proficient at using them, he does prefer to use them in a reverse grip (like how ninja's use em in Naruto) Basic Abilities * By themselves, these don't use up any Energy * Superhuman Physical Characteristics: Has enhanced strength, speed, stamina, and durability *'Essentia': Ethan's Xenotribute, it gives him the ability to use Energy in the form of five elements: Lightning, Earth, Ice, Wind, and Fire. The elements he creates cannot be controlled by other beings. *'Energy Control' **Can use Energy for manipulating his Xenotribute, like creating fire and such. IS NOT MAGIC, MERELY CONVERTING Energy INTO SOMETHING ELSE **Can enhance his physical capabilities with Energy ***He can occupy his Energy into parts of his body to increase its "mass" though it doesn't weigh said part down, which is why he can achieve superhuman feats without breaking the Force = Mass x Acceleration law ***Body parts covered in energy are impervious to being affecting by things that would one hit kill, like perforating laser beams. Though damage can still be done ***Passively, Energy works to weaken damage of attacks by gathering inside the body to the parts where the user is being damaged and acts like a shell for the softer inner body parts, though those organs are also tough on their own with their Energy. This makes things like impalement a lot tougher and more often than not, a sword thrust would knock the user back than impale him or her, though damage will still be taken **'6th Sense': He can sense all Energy in his vicinity, regardless if they are not detectable by the other five senses. This includes detecting living beings like his hiding enemies, Range and clarity increases if more Energy is inputted into this ability. Because it's another sense, it's PASSIVE ***Can sense the amount of Energy (Power Level) in a person ***This bypasses Illusion Manipulation that usually messes with the 5 main senses *'Martial Arts': Has trained and mastered in many forms of hand to hand combat. *'Athletics': Capable of performing somersaults, handsprings, backflips, and more. Helps dodge attacks *'Elemental Combat Styles': Ethan can opt to use his mastery over the elements to enhance his close range combat capabilities **'Volt Combat' ***Electrifies his joints to fight with the power of electricity ***Likes to shock the surrounding area to electrocute it in an attempt to damage from a distance ***'Machine Gun Punches': With the enhanced speed of electricity, Ethan punches multiple times with one arm at lightning speeds an uncountable amount of times, to the point where the arms seem to be moving on their own detached from Ethan's body. Ethan finishes this combo with a powerful punch from his other arm. Can be used with or without electricity. **'Rock Hammer Combat' ***Creates two small one handed hammers to dual wield and quickly attack opponents with fast and powerful attacks, however, he isn’t well trained to use these weapons ***Also can create rock platforms to act like hoverboards **'Ice Blade Combat' ***Creates a sword made of ice to attack his enemies with extended melee range, however, he isn’t very proficient at swords ***Could also create four pointed small shuriken to throw at his enemy, though his proficiency at using them is only enough to act as a basic straightforward projectile that can't curve **'Gale Combat' ***Uses wind to suddenly increase the speed and by extension the power of his attacks. He generally uses this to fly forward in the air and barrage his enemies with repeated strikes ***He can technically "fly" by pushing himself with bursts of air multiple times in any direction ***'Shockwave Punch': With a punch, Ethan can launch a shockwave of air damaging his enemies from a range. The punch itself is also very powerful **'Flame Combat' ***Ignites fists and feet to fight with flames, he can use flames to dash around in the air. ***'Explosion Punch': With explosive fire enveloped around his fist, Ethan's punch becomes a destructive blow that can deal large amounts of damage quickly 'Special Moves' Lightning Techniques: Ethan’s preferred element to use. Has a lot of versatility for both combat and utility purposes. Uses up minimal Energy. Yellow in color *'Lightning Dash': His trademark move. He envelopes himself in electricity and dashes in any direction in a straight line at the speed of lightning for a surprisingly long total distance, leaving behind a trail of gold electricity. He usually combines this with a punch at his enemy. If the enemy blocks this, Ethan would then follow up with a stomp on what they are guarding with to leap (and somersault) away, whether forward to get behind his enemy or backward to retreat. He opts to use the technique for dodging or movement purposes. Ethan cannot achieve flight with this, as it can only be used when he is touching a surface that can support his weight. **'Lightning Retreat': A “variation” of the original technique. While he doesn’t use as much Energy to envelope himself with electricity, he can retreat quickly away from the enemy (whether if it's behind or in front of him/her) if he feels unsafe. Significantly slower, but can be used at almost anytime **'Lightning Movement': A common use of the Lightning Dash technique. Ethan can change direction (but still in a straight line) if he touches another surface other than previous surfaces Lightning Dash has been preformed on, this still counts as one Lightning Dash, so the total distance he covers will be the same as a normal one. An example of this is using Lightning Dash to jump from rock to rock, changing direction each time. **'Lightning Jump': Super Signal exclusive, Ethan can “teleport” from place to place using lightning to transport himself. He still moves at the speed of lightning, but this can be used in the air. **'Lightning Blitz': Super Signal exclusive, if Ethan successfully gets close to his enemy, he attacks with practically unseeable punches while circling around his enemy **''IMPORTANT NOTE: Ethan cannot spam this technique. For some odd reason, during training he discovered that he can't seem to be able to get another Lightning Dash off right after another one. Not even he knows why his physical body cannot tolerate it. He can however, elongate how long a Lightning Dash is, though it's still quite limited as well'' *'Thunder Orb': Suddenly creates a spherical orb of electricity (approximately half a meter long) in front of him. The orb is stationary and detonates in a powerful explosion when the opponent (or attack) touches it. If created right in front of an enemy, it can potentially blind them with light. Ethan can also interact with the orb (shown below) as soon as he creates it. Ethan and allies are unaffected by the explosion **'Thunder Orb: Push': If Ethan is close to the Thunder Orb he can push the orb about ten meters away to move it around. It won’t detonate while being pushed around **'Thunder Orb: Shoot': If Ethan is close to the Thunder Orb, he can use both hands to blast the orb forward as a far range powerful projectile, detonating on hit. **'Thunder Orb: Fist': If Ethan is close to the Thunder Orb, he jumps up and bursts forward. His fist smashes and gets enveloped by the Thunder Orb, which takes on a chain saw blade-like structure surrounding it (rotating blades on each side). Ethan’s momentum rockets his fist into the enemy with massive power Earth Techniques: Unlike most Earth Manipulators, Ethan uses this element for quick chip damage and mobility instead of defensive options. Minimal Energy consumption *'Stone Shards': Outstretches his arm and sharp shards of rock fire from his hand in a machine gun like manner. Ethan's primary projectile *'Subterra Strike': In a blink of an eye, burrows underground and moves quickly in any direction, if he decides to pop out and attack, he strikes his enemy with a powerful jumping uppercut Ice Techniques: Focuses on creating mid-range sharp ice structures to change up the battlefield significantly instead of battle damage. Uses up mediocre Energy *'Freeze Spikes': Creates a wall of ice with spikes protruding out from it. Can be used at point blank or at a certain range. Very versatile defense option *'Cold Bombs': Throws 2-3 gravity based ice projectiles. When the they hit the ground, "cold spots" appear on the ground. One who steps on them get hit by a ice cold spike that ensnares him/her solid Wind Techniques: Wind techniques are mostly used for defensive purposes. Mediocre Energy consumption. *'Tornado Wall': With a powerful swipe of his arm, Wind energy in his palm, Ethan creates a mini tornado in front of him (approximately three times his size). The tornado slowly proceeds forward towards it's target. It also boasts a impressive vacuum effect than doesn't affect Ethan or allies. Anti-Air attack. *'Shockwind Burst': Releases an omnidirectional wave away from Ethan of pure Wind Energy. A great defensive ability to repel close combat attackers Fire Techniques: These are generally Ethan’s most powerful moves. However, they are also slower and cost more Energy. Moderate Energy consumption *'Inferno Beam': A one (or two) handed fire beam. It takes a second or two to charge up and fire. Large enough to devour the tallest and largest of humanoids. Modelled after Wayne's Blaze Buster, though this version, while it does explode, focuses on rotation and drilling through his enemies for greater damaging effects. Easily his strongest attack. *'Flare Eruption': Punches the ground a fire beam erupts from the ground at the enemy. The eruption is so powerful that boulders and rocks fly up and land as environment Ethan can utilize. States: Ethan can enter three “modes” using his elemental techniques to increase characteristics of his body *'Super Signal': Ethan concentrates to an absurd level to significantly speed up the electrical signals flowing from all over his body to his brain and back. This allows him to perceive, comprehend, think, react, process, and fight at incredible speeds. In fact this allows him to seemingly dodge almost any attack, even if they are faster than him (and seemingly undodgable like Danmakus), and counter with no effort at all (like a nerfed Ultra Instinct). His attacks become multi hitting strikes, though it seems like Ethan’s limbs are fighting on their own due to their speed. Gains access to more Electric Techniques and speeds them up signifcantly. Ethan's body sparks with green electricity when he taps into this state. The concentration is too much to keep Super Signal active for long periods of time, thus Ethan opts to turn it on and off when needed. Cannot use Earth Techniques. **In his last key, Ethan can hold this form for 5-10 minutes straight and consistently before messing up his concentration to maintain it *'Tectonic Armor': Ethan equips himself with earthy material around him, hardening into a powerful armor. His attack power and durability are majorly increased, though his speed is completely lacking. Not used very much. Cannot use Lightning Techniques *'Ember Overdrive': Ethan ignites himself with explosive flames. His overall attack power and speed are increased significantly (the latter not as much as Super Signal). However, this burns up his external body and gradually damages him. The aura of flames around him is burgundy in color. Cannot use Ice Techniques. His non Fire Techniques gain burning properties Fighting Style * As a Boss in ORW1, Ethan does have a preferred style to fight with. ** A very adaptable fighter most of the time, switching from offensive to defensive on a dime according to the type of situation he is in, and can calmly access confusing situations ** He prefers using Super Signal the most compared to any other State. He likes to turn it on and off when he sees an attack(s) that he believes is essential to dodge and counter. A little of the same can be said for his other States. *** Because Super Signal uses a lot of concentration, Ethan cannot use it for long periods of time. Therefore, he uses Lightning Dash to replace Super Signal when needed. ** Likes to go full out at all times, he never likes saving any trump cards for the sake of keeping them hidden when he could have maximized his attack power or dodge an attack with a technique. ** Prefers to dodge instead of guard, as his defensive options are quite finite, dodging takes priority to him, he'd rather avoid any damage whenever possible, even if it may help him to guard instead ** Never takes a hit intentionally and uses any option possible to evade damage ** Always starts with the Lightning Dash at the beginning of the battle if he decides to attack first ** Trained by Wayne to calmly access situations and never to be swayed by mental distractions or tricks Key: Beginning of Game | Late-Beginning | Mid-Game | Late Game | End Game (Outlier) Other Notable Victories: Zephyr Highwind (Child) (Astiria (Verse)) Zephyr's Profile (Zephyr only has powers of the 8-B Key, Ethan is allowed all of his techniques, Part of 1st FC/OC Tourney) Anikitos (Bizzarre Fantasy) Anikitos' Profile (Speed Equalized, including Laser and Lightning Dash. Ethan is allowed all of his techniques. 8-B versions used.) Part of 1st FC/OC Tourney) Runner-Up of the 1st FC/OC Tournament Notable Losses: Deathbolt (Deathbolt (Verse)) Deathbolt's Profile (8-B, Speed Unequalized, Both Bloodlusted, All techniques allowed that don't jump tiers, basic knowledge of each other's attacks, DBZ style arena, 100 meters of starting distance. Finals of the 1st FC/OC Tournament) Inconclusive Matches:Category:Martial Artists Category:Elemental Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:OmniRealm Warriors Category:Characters with Sprites Category:Teenagers Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Video Game Characters